2019 Atlantic hurricane season (173)
The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a hyperactive season with 30 named storms, 24 hurricanes, and 16 major hurricanes. Storms 'Hurricane Amy' 'Hurricane Bret' Hurricane Bret was a devastating hurricane; it hit Cozumel, Mexico as a strong Category 4 hurricane. Bret caused $16.62 billion in damage and killed 882 people. 'Tropical Storm Claudia' Tropical Storm Claudia only affected marine life. In post-analysis, Claudia was found to have been fully tropical and slightly stronger, resulting in its winds increasing from 60 mph to 70 mph. 'Hurricane Danny' A subtropical low near Puerto Rico became Subtropical Depression Four and shortly after was named Danny. Danny transitioned to a fully tropical cyclone and became a hurricane on July 13. 'Hurricane Emily' Hurricane Emily hit Lake Charles, Lousiana and caused $260 million in damages and killing 7. 'Hurricane Franklin' Hurricane Franklin was the strongest storm of the season and had the highest wind speed and lowest pressure of all Atlantic hurricanes with 205 mph winds and a pressure of 876 mbar. 'Tropical Depression Seven' Seven was a tropical depression; it passed close to the Azores. 'Hurricane Gert' Hurricane gert was a Category 5 hurricane that made landfall in Miami, Florida with winds of 150 mph. Gert caused $106.7 billion in damage and killed 2,675. 'Hurricane Hugo' Hurricane Hugo hit Galvaston, Texas as a category 2 with winds of 105 mph. Hugo caused $10.5 billion in damage and killed 69. 'Hurricane Irene' 'Hurricane Jake' Hurricane Jake hit Marathon, Florida as a Category 3 with winds of 115 mph. Jake caused $1 billion in damage and killed 30. 'Hurricane Katrina' Hurricane Katrina hit Boston, Massachusetts as a tropical storm. Katrina caused $100 million in damage and killed 5 people. 'Hurricane Lee' Hurricane Lee made landfall on New Orleans, Louisiana as a Category 5 with winds of 160 mph. Lee caused $65 billion in damage and killed 1,000. 'Tropical Storm Maria' Maria made landfall in Puerto Rico. It caused $70 million in damages; no deaths were reported. 'Tropical Storm Nate' Nate made landfall in New York City as a tropical storm. Nate caused $110 million in damage and killed 1. 'Hurricane Ophelia' Hurricane Ophelia grazed Bermuda; it indirectly killed 2 people due to rip currents. 'Hurricane Philippe' Hurricane Philippe grazed Bermuda. 6 people were killed indirectly due to rip currents caused by the storm. 'Hurricane Rina' Rina made landfall on St, Augustine, Florida as a Category 1 with winds of 75 mph. Rina caused $350 million in damage and killed 13. 'Hurricane Sean' Did not affect land. 'Hurricane Tammy' Tammy hit Jacksonville, Florida as a 65 mph tropical storm. Tammy caused $300 million in damage and killed 10. 'Hurricane Vince' Vince hit Pensacola, Florida with winds of 120 mph. Vince caused $15 billion in damage and killed 100. 'Tropical Storm Whitney' Whitney hit Honduras as a tropical storm. It caused $300 million in damage and killed 15. 'Hurricane Alpha' Hurricane Alpha was a devastating hurricane; it made landfall on Haiti as a Category 4, made landfall on Tampa, Florida as a Category 5, and hit New York as a Category 2. In all, Alpha caused $95 billion in damages and killed 9,600 people. 'Hurricane Beta' Beta made landfall on Honduras as a Category 3; it caused $36.5 billion in damages and killed 215. 'Tropical Storm Gamma' Gamma made landfall on Cozumel, Mexico as a tropical storm. It caused $200 million in damages and killed 10. 'Hurricane Delta' 'Hurricane Epsilon' Epsilon made landfall on New York City as a Category 1; it caused $500 million in damages and killed 40. 'Hurricane Zeta' Zeta was the second strongest of the season. It made landfall in Bermuda as a Category 4 with winds of 155 mph; it caused $7 billion in damage and killed 300. 'Hurricane Eta' Hurricane Eta hit Miami, Florida at peak intensity causing $100 million in damages and killed 5. 'Hurricane Theta' Hurricane Theta made landfall on the Azores as a Category 2; it caused $150 million in damages and killed 35. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons